Harry Potter and the Elements of Harmony
by MKwitch
Summary: When Dudley gives the pony toys that he got from Christmas to Harry, nobody expects them to come to life and befriend Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Dudley had gotten a lot of toys for Christmas. All Harry had gotten were a pair of Dudley's old socks. Yuck!

Dudley was currently unwrapping a gift from some old aunt who had Alzheimer's. She had apparently forgotten that Dudley was a boy, and had bought him a gigantic box of My Little Pony toys.

"Eugh! Why would I want _these_?!" Dudley complained. His mother, Petunia, immediately rushed to his side and hugged him, cooing over the boy and promising to buy him something more 'manly'.

The box was then shoved in Harry's direction, while his uncle Vernon muttered something along the lines of 'let the freak have the freakish horses'.

Harry was glad to get something new, and he wasn't about to let it go to waste! He carefully snuck into his cupboard, his supposed 'bedroom', with the box. Opening it up, he found seven ponies inside, all came with outfits, except for the last one.

He pulled them out one by one.

First there was a purple one labeled 'Princess Twilight Sparkle', and she had both wings and a horn! She was wearing a beautiful blue starry dress and had a tiara with a big fake crystal in it in the shape of a six-pointed star. 'Wow! A royal pony!' Harry thought.

The second was named 'Pinkie Pie'. She had neither wings nor a horn, but had the most vibrant pink hair that Harry had ever seen! She was wearing a light blue dress with candy all over it, and had on a necklace with a blue balloon crystal on it. 'She looks like she'd be very hyper and silly'.

The third pony was orange with a beautiful blonde mane, and was called 'Applejack'. She too had no horn or wings. She was wearing a green western style dress with a rather fancy looking cowboy hat. She also had a necklace, this time with an orange apple in its center. 'I wonder why only she has a hat?'.

The fourth one had just a horn, and was labeled 'Rarity'. Rarity was a pure white with a perfectly styled mane, and was wearing a stunning purple dress. She had on a necklace with a purple diamond on it. 'Ooh, this one's pretty!'.

The fifth was named 'Fluttershy' and had an almost bashful look about her. She was wearing a summery green dress with flowers in her hair. Her necklace was a pink butterfly. 'Aww, what a sweet little thing!'

The sixth pony had a rainbow mane, and was called 'Rainbow Dash'. She had on a sky blue dress with white lining that looked like clouds. Her necklace had a red lightning bolt. 'She looks totally awesome!'

And finally there was the seventh pony. This one didn't have a name or accessories, just a tattoo of bubbles on her flank. Her eyes were pointing in separate directions as well. 'Is this one a factory defect or something?'

Harry checked to see if all of the other ponies had a tattoo as well. They all did, and their tattoos sort of matched their jewelry.

Harry then settled down to play with them. He played all throughout the day with them, creating stories and adventures and dialogue for them.

Eventually, though, he had to go to sleep. He positioned himself on his little cot, and surrounded himself with his seven new friends. As he slept, he wished. Harry only wished for one thing, the same thing that he had been wishing for every night since he could remember. He wished for friends. True friends, that would help him when he was in need. Friends that he could play with and talk to, who would understand him and love him back.

Little did Harry realise, tonight his dream would come true.

A soft purple glow enveloped all of his little ponies. Soon it died down, and left in their places were miniature live ponies. Both the ponies and the boy continued to sleep on in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle woke up. She carefully looked around the room. Then she panicked.

"Girls! Girls! Wake up! Come on, my little ponies!" She shouted.

All of the main six woke up, startled awake by Twilight's yelling.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Everything's suddenly got huge! Either that or we're teeny-weeny!" She exclaimed.

They all glanced towards the gigantic... Thing... That they were situated around.

Twilight motioned for them all to come closer.

Soon they were all huddled together.

"I think that might be a Giant!" Whispered Twilight.

"A giant what?" Applejack questioned.

"Just a Giant. They are said to be related to Trolls, except less rocky. I thought they were supposed to be ugly though." Twilight explained.

"Well, I suppose that for a whatever-he-is, he does have nice facial features. Especially those eyes. They're shaped like a unicorn's!" Rarity gushed.

"We still don't know if this thing is friendly or not. It's a good thing we have our elements with us in case things get rough." Said Twilight.

All of a sudden, there was a great booming! It seemed to becoming from above.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

It repeated. Then the great creature in front of them started to stir. It mumbled something that they couldn't understand and turned over.

"Boy!" A voice shrieked. "Get up this instant!"

"Ooh, Rarity was right, he does have pretty eyes!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

They all gasped and turned around. The creature was now sitting upright, with its hand covering its mouth.

Twilight gulped in fear. Nevertheless, she trotted forward courageously.

"Hello. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends."

"H-hi, my name's Harry. Uh... your highness?" Harry whispered.

Twilight smiled.

"Please just call me Twilight. Are you a friend or a foe?"

"Well, since I don't know what a foe is, I'd have to say friend. I've always wanted a friend!" Harry said excitedly.

Fluttershy instantly went to comfort him.

"Aww, you poor thing! Never even had a friend before! Well, I'll be your first friend." She said shyly.

Harry's eyes watered.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy to have someone finally play with!" He said happily.

"But I can't let anyone see you. Most people don't like things that are unnatural, like me." He continued.

The ponies nodded they now understood that they had to stay hidden if they wanted to survive in this world.

"Hey, weren't there supposed to be seven of you? I only count six!" Puzzled Harry.

"Hey guys! Did you know that Harry has chores to do? I saw the donkey lady say so!" Said a voice from above.

All seven pairs of eyes drifted upwards. Hanging upside down from a small beam on the ceiling was a gray and blonde pegasus.


End file.
